Derrière les apparences
by Aligan
Summary: Première fic... Destruction de moral et cassage de Trowa. Je ne sait pas vraiment s'il y aura une suite. Vos avis seront très appréciés :o) [Chap 2 en ligne, suite à venir]
1. Craintes

Voici ma première Fic... grande aventure donc :o)  
  
Genre : One-shot, Yaoi présent mais qui ne dépassera jamais la pensé des personnages, dépression nerveuse.  
  
Personnage : Trowa et Quatre essentiellement, les autres sont plutôt là en temps que meubles ;o) Aucun couple pré-établi, pas la peine de chercher.  
  
Résumé : Exploration et interprétation du personnage de Trowa, à savoir pourquoi il a cette attitude et ce qui se passe dans sa tête. ( je pense qu'il faudrait le classer dans OOC de trowa sur ce plan là).  
  
Disclamer : je ne fait que les emprunter un instant, et il seront rendu en bon état (physique, le morale en prendra un coup je pense ;o) )  
  
Je me répète mais bon, c'est ma première Fic, donc tout commentaire est le bienvenue, histoire que je puisse repérer mes erreur de rédaction ou de synthèse, et savoir si l'histoire plait également. review en somme :o)  
  
Bonne Lecture.  
  
Petite Note : les *************** symbolise un changement de point de vue.  
  
Derrière les apparences  
  
La routine de la guerre avait pris les G-boys dans une habitude monotone, voyageant de planque en planque au gré des missions que leur transmettaient les professeurs.Histoire de mieux se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, cette planque ci avait été choisi de part sa petite taille et son aspect discret; rien de plus qu'un appartement de vacances loué par 5 jeunes venu profité du cadre de la mer en pleine saison touristique.  
  
L'appartement contait quatre pièces, le salon-cuisine, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Wufei s'était approrpié le canapé dépliant tandis que les autres s'était réparti dans les deux chambres doubles. La mission ne devait avoir lieu que dans deux semaines, mais leur arrivé, pour plus de sécurité, avait été prévu tôt afin d'être pris dans le flot des départs en vacances.  
  
Comme à son habitude Duo s'était auto-désigné pour aller faire les courses, au moins ainsi était-il sûr de trouver un réfrégirateur emplie de nourriture pour le moins industrielle, dont il rafollait. Heero avait pris cela comme une occasion de faire le repérage rapide du quartier, même s'il savait par avance qu'il allait servir de mûle à l'américain. Les trois restant étaient partis pour une balade le long de la promenade des anglais, le long de la plage.  
  
Trowa, comme toujours, affichait son air inexpressif et invitant peu à la discussion, tandis que wufei restait rêveur et, pour changer, à l'écart des deux autres. Quatre faisait des pieds et des mains pour maitnenir un semblant de couverture, mais difficile de jouer un groupe d'ado en vacances lorsque la plupart affiche des têtes d'enterrements et un entrain rivalisant avec la morosité.  
  
Après une heure et demi de marche, ils rejoignèrent leur logement, trouvant Heero avec son portable dans les mains, assit sur le canapé, et un Duo garnissant le frigo d'un tas de gateaux, chips, poulets préparés et quelques légumes que lui avait réclamé Quatre. le reste de la journée fut calme, Duo jacassait, plaisantant sur tout les sujets qu'il trouvait, Quatre partageant la plus grande partie de ses discussions. Wufei avait fuit sur la maigre terrasse pour s'installer sur la simple chaise en plastique et lire tranquillement, apréciant le vent marin et le soleil. Heero lacha peu souvant son outil de travail, et Trowa... resta Trowa.  
  
le soir venue et après un repas à base de pizza commandés et une soirée télé plutôt calme ( huit heure de trajet en voiture oblige), ils gagnèrent leur lits, Quatre s'était bien sur mis avec Trowa, Heero tenant maintenant comme une seconde conviction qu'il était de son devoir de réveiller Maxwell avec le seau d'eau froide matinal.  
  
Depuis quelques temps cependant Quatre dormais plutôt mal. il se doutait bien que cela était du à son empathie, mais n'en ayant jamais parlé aux autres, il préférait n'en rien dire. Le jour il n'avais aucun problème avec son don, il avait appris à se maintenir dans une bulle close pour ne pas s'égarer dnas les sentiments des autres, mais tout autre était la nuit. Cela ne le génait normalement pas outre mesure car il s'était avéré que, en s'endormant, les gens fermet également leur âme au monde extérieur, laissant ainsi Quatre dans la tranquillité d'un sommeil en paix. il n'avait de liens qu'avec ces coéquipiés et sa famille, mais celle ci était bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'influencer, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de l'un des quatres garçons dont il partageait maintenant leur semblant de vie. Il fit donc comme chaque soir, attendant que les autres dorment, faisant lui même semblant de dormir, et, après une heure environ, se laissa aller au sommeil.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa ne dormais toujours pas, il ne dormais de toute façon plus vraiment ces derniers temps, cela le rongeait trop pour qu'il s'en détourne. Il restait, comme toutes les nuits, couché sur le flanc, tourné vers le mur, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, pour se forcer à ne pas le regarder. Il n'avait jamais été bien sur, et le doute ne le dérangeait pas trop il y a encore quelques mois, mais il s'était vite rendu compte de ce qu'il était, et à cela il n'arrivait plus à faire face. Ses pensées avaient fini par dériver malgré lui, ne laissant plus aucuns doute : il était visiblement attiré par les hommes. La présence des quatres garçons proche de lui, ses seuls relations réellement stables, avait peut-être joué dans la chose, mais il n'en restait pas moins la dure réalité, blessante a souhait, apportant son lot de questions et de souffrance. Jamais il ne s'était senti la force de l'avouer, car ils auraient alors des craintes à son égard, des doutes, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Si seulement cet partie de lui pouvait se contrôler, mais peine perdu. Il finissait toujours par réagir bien malgré lui devant Heero l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers qui, sortant de la douche, ou se levant la nuit, était dans une tenue un peu plus découverte qu'il ne devrait. Il ne contrôlait pas les dérives de ces pensées, et une fois celle ci arrivées, il ne pouvait que se blamer de penser cela des autres garçons, cela le blaissait autant de l'imaginer que de l'avoir fait. Il avait l'impression de perdre tout respect pour eux, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, annormal, une erreur. Il avait bien fallu également qu'il finisse par le reconnaître, Quatre avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Ce n'était là plus son corps qui le trahissait, mais bel et bien son esprit. Il appréciait Quatre plus que les autres, il aimait être en sa présence, le voir ou le savoir non loin. Douloureux secret d'un amour déja perdu.  
  
Les larmes lui remontait une fois de plus aux yeux, comme toutes ces nuits précédentes, sanglots étouffés dans la noirceur de la pièce et face à ce maudit mur insensible. Il en finnissait même par se demander s'il ne devrait pas en finir, pour être enfin en paix, au calme, ne plus avoir à se ronger l'esprits chaque nuit, et à se calffeutrer dans son impassible calme la journée. S'ouvrir les veines était une manière simple et douce d'en finir, après tout.  
  
Des bruits de mouvement dans son dos mirent fin à ses pensées, Quatre s'agitait dans son sommeil, et il pouvait entendre sa respiration sacadée puis un grand bruit de drap jeté, et à nouveau le calme. Trowa feigna le sommeil, se mortifiant de ne jamais trouver la force d'aller le réconforter.  
  
***************  
  
Quatre se réveilla brutallement, se redressant d'un coup dans son lit, rejettant à ses pieds les draps. il se força a inspirer un grand coup pour retrouver son calme, et passa une main sur son front en sueur. Il avait déja fait des cauchemards, comme tous, mais il avait rarement rêver de retrouver un cadavre dans l'une de leur planque, un cadavre de l'un de ses amis, qui plus est. Il n'avait, dans ses somges, point pu voir son visage, fixé qu'était son esprit sur les long filet de sang s'échappant des poignets du corps inerte, emportant la vie de son amis et la répendant sur le sol froid carrelé de la salle de bain. Il s'était réveillé sans plus de détail. Il regarda autour de lui, le calme de la nuit l'appaisant. Torwa dormais à point fermé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se leva et alla chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine, pour se raffraichir un peu. les nuits lui devenait difficile. Wufei, dans le salon, dormais lui aussi, allongé sur le dos, le visage à découvert, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il devait s'agir de Duo ou de Heero, mais arrvier dans leur chambre sans raison valable, il n'y tenait pas vraiment, Heero avait le sommeil plutôt léger, et il le remarquerais rapidement sa présence. Il regagna donc son lit et s'y installa, Trowa avait bougé et s'était mis sur le ventre, la tête toujours tournée vers le mur. Il se rendormit. La nuit se déroula sans autres incident, et, bien sur, le lendemain, personne n'avait changé d'attitude. Quatre se renfrogna, ne sachant comment trouver celui à qui avait de si sombres pensées, ni même comment aborder le sujet devant tous, clea ne risquerais que de briser un peu plus celui qui semblait avoir justement d'être réconforté.  
  
Les nuit suivantes ne furent pas bien différente de la précédente, et Quatre n'y trouvait vraiment rien de rassurant. Il semblait assez fatigué depuis leur arrivée, et ses rêves semblait tous identique, si ce n'est que son camarade suicidaire changeait à chaque fois de méthode.  
  
Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils était sur place, ils avaient donc fait des tours de garde pour aller surveiller l'entrée de la base militaire, veillant ainsi a noter les entrées et sorties habituelle du personnel. Quatre avait du passer toute la journée sur place, plus une partie de la nuit précédente, il avait donc rapidement été ce couché le soir, laissant sa place de guetteur à Wufei.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa alla se coucher en dernier, finissant le chapitre de son livre. Après s'être changé il gagna la chambre. La pièce n'était pas bien sombre, les volets empèchait mal les rayon de la pleine lune de pénétrer dans la chambre et de l'éclairer doucement. Quatre dormais profondément, la journée de planque l'avait fatigué. Trowa resta longtemps debout, après avoir repoussé la porte, a l'observer. Ses cheuveux ressortait avec la lumière douce de la lune. Il n'arrivait plus a défaire son regard du visage de son coéquipier. il ne sut jamais trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais il vint s'assoir près du lit de Quatre, puis, au bout d'un moment, s'adossa contre le montant du lit, faisant ansi dos a son occupant. Il restait la, à ne penser à rien, le regard dans le vide, si près de se qui ne serait surement jamais qu'un rêve pour lui. Un sourire triste lui fendit le visage, puis, les bras ramassé autour de ses genoux, il se laissa aller au sommeil.  
  
***************  
  
Quatre avait soif, très soif. Duo avait sur recommandatation de quasiement tout le monde, acheté du café, mais, pour réduire le prix des courses, et surtout lui permettre d'acheter un peu plus de sucrerie, avait pris la marque la moins cher, la plus dégueulasse en somme. Quatre avait failli s'étrangler à la première gorgé sortie du thermos dans la voiture, mais il fallait bien se forcer à en boire pour rester éveillé. Ne jamais plus laisser Duo faire les courses.  
  
Il finit donc par ouvrir a contre-coeur les yeux puis a se redresser pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la pièce voisine. Il faillit lui marcher dessus. Par chance il ne fit que lui toucher la jambe de son pied, et s'écarta bien vite par réflexe, évitant ainsi de le réveiller. Il fallu un certains moment au blond pour comprendre que Trowa dormais au pied de son lit, à moitier étaler sur le sol. cCe qu'il faisait là, il avait du mal à le omprendre, d'autant que le lit du français n'était pas défait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas tombé du lit, ni même avait été se couché dans celui ci. Il passa sa main devant le visage de Trowa pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, ce qui se révella être le cas. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser dormir là. Pas question de le porter, le cas échéant Trowa arriverait surement à le porter lui, mais l'inverse ne semblait pas trop possible. Après l'avoir contemplé un instant, il lui secoua doucement l'épaule jusqu'à ce que l'autre sorte de son sommeil.  
  
_Trowa ? tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ton lit, je pense.  
  
_hum...   
  
Trowa se frotta les yeux et finit par les ouvrir. il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Une expression d'étonnement mêlé de crainte pris place sur son visage.  
  
_Ca va Trowa ? tu n'as pas l'air très bien...  
  
Le brun se releva d'un bon et sortie de la pièce rapidement. Quatre resta surppris sur son lit, puis il entendit clairement une porte et un loquet tourner. Trowa devait s'être enfermé dans les toilettes, rien de bon en perspective. Le blond se reassit mieux sur son lit, dos contre le mur, et pensif, réfléchis aux derniers événement. Ce n'était jamais dans les habitudes de Trowa de se retrouver dans des situations tel que celle-ci. On avait bien sur retrouvé de nombreuse fois Duo dormant sur le canapé ou à même le sol dans le salon, un bol de popcorn encore sur la table basse, et la télé allumé. il s'était même une fois endormit contre Heero, se trompant de lit en allant se coucher, ce qui lui avait valu un réveil très matinal, et très douloureux. Mais de Trowa jamais l'on avait vue un tel comportement. A vrai dire, hormis de Duo et Quatre, on ne savait pas grand chose sur les autres, plutôt solitaire il est vrai. Si c'était les sentiments de Trowa qui étaient venu troubler son sommeil, il devait à tout pris lui en parler. Et vue ce qui venait de se passer, cela devennait plus que probable.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa ne pensait qu'à une chose, fuir. Il n'arrivait pas a trouver un quelconque moyen d'expliquer rationnellement à Quatre ce qu'il faisait là, dormant au pied de son lit.Sortir discrètement de l'appartement nécessitait de prendre au moins ces vêtements, hors ceuc ci était bien sur dans la chambre. Au bout d'un certains temps il finit par admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à faire que de rejoindre sa chambre. Il quita donc le piètre refuge des toilettes et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, un noued a l'estomac. Le blond était là, assit sur son lit, relevant la tête à son entrée. Visiblement il l'attendait.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa essayait semble t'il d'afficher son attitude habituelle, mais sans grande réussite. Après un temps de Silence, Quatre prit la parole.  
  
_Si tu as quelque chose sur le coeur... On peut en parler. Je... j'ai remarqué que tu te sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps...  
  
Trowa resta à le regarder un certains moment, puis il vint lentement s'assoir au sol près du lit de Quatre, dos à lui, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, adosser contre le bois du lit. Il finit par lacher un long soupir. Quatre passa alors une main dans les cheuveux du brun, le faisant tourné la tête sous la surpprise.  
  
_Hey... Je ne vais pas te juger tu sais.  
  
Quatre restait souriant, réconfortant, tandis que le français, après l'avoir longuement regardé dans les yeux, baissa la tête. Une larme parcouru sa joue. 


	2. Révélation

J'ai éffacé la grosse faute du début. Et je rajoute un gros merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, sympa ;o)  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture = ^ _ ^ =  
  
On y pense très peu souvant, mais généralement la personne que l'on refoule le plus, c'est soit même. Inutile en ce cas de préciser que c'est chose aquise pour quiconque est en phase dépressive. Et Trowa était bien évidement dans ce cas. le fait d'en parler à un autre homme le terrifiait véritablement, la peur du rejet des autres est la pire chose que le français pouvait craindre. La perte de confiance, la perte de l'amitié, la perte de Quatre peut-être plus simplement.  
  
Il se décida enfin à relever la tête, à le regarder en face. Quatre, assit sur son lit, l'observait de haut. Il essayait sûrement de le rassurer par son regard bienveillant et son sourire calme. Au final ceci ne faisait que plus de mal au français, lui serrant le coeur en lui rappelant ses sentiments pour le blond.  
  
***************  
  
Quatre était pour le moins embarrassé. Certes il était patient, mais il ne parviendrait jamais à aider Trowa si celui ci restait muet comme une carpe, à le regarder. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des pensées du français, donc pas la moindre ouverture pour engranger une discussion et permettre ainsi à Trowa d'évacuer par la parole. Il avait pour la première fois avec l'un de ses camarades cherché à percevoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne sentait que frustration, honte et désespoir en Trowa, rien de valable pour le rassurer lui même. Le temps s'engrangeait dans le silence lorsqu'il senti un sursaut de la volonté du français. Il ne compris vraiment que lorsqu'il se retrouva projet en arrière, allongé sur son lit.  
  
***************  
  
Le tout pour le tout. il n'arriverais pas à parler dans cet état, Trowa le savait. Sa faiblesse, elle était déjà largement démontrée, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins à présent, rien n'y changerait grand chose. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était en quelque sorte jeté contre le blond, enfouissant sa tête contre son ventre, l'encerclant de ses bras, comme par crainte que celui ci pourrait fuir, et laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien, de pleurer et pleurer encore, de se savoir aussi, pour une fois, au plus proche de son rêve, tout en sachant que cela serait sûrement la dernière fois.  
  
***************  
  
L'esprit de Trowa semblait devenir plus léger. Quatre laissa une main sur la tête de son compagnon. il se faisait un peu l'effet d'une mère réconfortant son fils. Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment loin. Son t-shirt de nuit était définitivement humide, Trowa ne pleurait pas qu'à moitié. il préféra donc le laisser évacuer, il semblait en avoir besoin. Le français finit par s'endormir contre lui. Quatre n'avait pas véritablement d'autre solution que de rester ainsi, Trowa le ceinturait et il risquait au moindre mouvement de le réveiller, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter pour le moment. Il finit donc par se laisser aller au sommeil.  
  
Quelque chose le chatouillait… Non, deux choses le chatouillaient. Quatre commença a sourire, les yeux toujours clos, puis se mis à se mouvoir lentement. Il finit par émettre un petit rire e ouvrant les yeux, se passant une main sur les yeux, et une autre sur son flanc droit qui semblait tant le taquiner. Il ne parvint pas à toucher sa peau... Du moins ce n'était pas la sienne. Les choses lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, ce qui l'empêcha de se redresser violement. Son t-shirt était relevé sur son ventre, le mettant à l'air jusqu'au bas de sa cage thoracique. Le visage chaud de son camarade de chambrée était plaqué contre son ventre, son souffle chatouillant son flanc, en ceci aidé d'un doigt qui le caressait lentement. La main de quatre s'était posée sur la joue du français, signifiant clairement à celui ci le réveil de son oreiller improvisé. Il n'y réagit pas véritablement d'abord, mais il finit par plaquer sa main contre celle de Quatre, la maintenant ainsi contre son visage. Le français émis un long soupir qui défit tout doute dans la tête de Quatre. Du brun ne lui parvenait qu'une chose, le bien-être, et celui-ci ne semblait provenir que de la proximité qu'il avait avec Trowa. Quatre avait peur de comprendre, mais il était dur de refuser de l'admettre. Trowa aimait être contre lui... Trowa l'aimait tout court...  
  
Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé... Il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. C'est tout simplement impossible à entrevoir. Il serait bientôt un homme fait, il avait des devoirs envers son père, des devoirs envers l'honneur de sa famille, des devoirs envers ceux qu'il serait un jour amené à diriger. Il ne pouvait pas penser à son futur en d'autres termes, les choses devaient être comme cela et n'existeraient pas autrement que comme cela. Il devait être l'exemple et... Et c'était agréable, cette chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait contre un autre, d'autant plus contre quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Une vision passa dans ses pensées, l'envahissant d'un coup sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. il n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser à autre chose. C'est alors qu'il senti qu'il commençait ...  
  
Quatre se redressa violemment, se reculant à la tête de son lit, attrapant l'oreiller et le plaquant contre son ventre. Trowa avait été rejetés en arrière secoua la tête comme un peu étourdis, et croisa la regard de quatre. Celui ci restait fixé à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme cherchant à comprendre quelque chose, comme si Trowa était un inconnu.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa sentait ses craintes remonter en lui. Au moins avait il pu rêver une nuit. Se sentir bien et en confiance depuis bien longtemps. Il bafouilla quelques mots :  
  
_Je… enfin, pardon. Je... j'aurais du te demander mais... Je ne le referais plus jamais.  
  
_Non ! Enfin...  
  
Quatre avait répondu sans véritablement réfléchir. Il baissa la tête, comme si l'oreiller pouvait bien lui donner une réponse adéquate.  
  
_Les… les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait, allons déjeuner.  
  
Une phrase bateau et assez tranchante pour montrer son trouble, tout en coupant la discussion. le blond n'avait rien trouver de mieux.  
  
_... Oui.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa finit par se relever et sorti de la pièce, il semblait avoir reprit ses habitudes, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quatre, tout à son opposé, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement... Et par la même n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de réagir. Il s'était prestement redressé tout à l'heure. il espérait que le français n'avait rien senti, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer depuis. Son sexe était en érection et il n'arrivait en rien à faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher cela et retrouver son calme. Il se releva et fit quelques pas en rond dans la petite pièce. Il finit par se dire que l'élastique de son caleçon ainsi que le t-shirt ample qu'il portait devrait suffire à masquer son état, et, tout en priant en silence, il joignit la pièce principale. 


End file.
